1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to communication devices, and more particularly to a communication device with rotatable antennas.
2. Description of Related Art
In communication devices such as access points (AP), mobile phones, and the like, an antenna is required to transmit and receive signals. A typical communication device includes a plurality of groups of antennas fixed thereon to optimize signal transceiving. However, production cost of the communication device is increased by the multiple antennas.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.